


This is our get along shirt

by bloody_corpse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Angry Tony Stark, But we still love him, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Steve is a sheep(someone had to say it), This is our get along shirt, clint is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_corpse/pseuds/bloody_corpse
Summary: Tony and Steve are fighting, AGAIN.Nat has had enough and forces them to either get along or (imagine bad things that only a super assasin can do).What will happen? Will they get along?





	This is our get along shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I already posted this story once and I just read it today and saw that there was a big part missing.
> 
> So here´s the whole story, enjoy
> 
> I´m sorry for everyone who read the old version and didn´t understand anything at all. I´m a mess but I swear I´m trying.

“Are you kidding me?! I saved their life!”

“They wouldn´t have been in danger if you had just listened to my orders? Why do you keep disrespecting me?”

“You aren´t flying the suit! You can´t give me orders! I know when to take chances!”

“You´re taking risks, stop being so damn stupid! We´re a team and I´m the leader!”

“It´s not the forties anymore, I get to make my own choices! Sometimes it´s necessary to change the plan!”

“But the plan went perfectly, we had it all decked! Until you decided you knew what was best for the team, changed the plan and nearly got killed!”

“Well I didn´t so SHUT UP and everything went fine why are you even angry? You should thank me!”

“Well thank you for making a big mess out of our tactics! What do you think would have happened if Nat didn´t get out in time?! You would have gotten her killed! Stop being so selfish and start acting like the man you pretend to be!”

“You don´t know anything about me! How often did you take risks!?”

Steve and I stood eye to eye with our chests nearly touching each other´s. We breathed hard and I gave him my best glare. Even though he was some inches taller than me I didn´t feel intimidated.

The post-battle-adrenalin was still rushing through my veins. Although we BOTH ranked of sweat and were in need of a shower I was willing to spend the next hours arguing with him.

Steve opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as someone shoved us.

“You both shut up.” Natasha glared at us. “Sit down.” Surprised I looked from her to Steve. In my anger I didn´t even realise that the rest of the team was also in the main living room. Natasha tapped with her foot on the ground. “Now.” She said calmly but I knew that we were in great danger if we didn´t do as we were told. Steve and I sat down on the couch keeping a big gap between the two of us.

Natasha started talking again. “I didn´t want to do this but something has to change. Clint Code:alpha379” Clint left the room and a shiver ran through my body. Bruce and Thor sat down on another couch watching everything interested.

“Nat, darling look…” She gave me one pointed look and I closed my mouth and swallowed. I looked at Steve who still seemed slightly angry. Nat made us sit there for what felt like hours until Clint returned. He carried a big shirt and gave it Nat.

“That´s gonna be so much fun.”

Even Natasha smirked for a small moment.

“You two have been fighting for months. I don´t think you ever had a normal conversation. In order to change that we´re going to try something. You two will spend the next 24 hours together and if you fail to stay together in this sweater well let´s just say you really don´t want that to happen. Now come here.”

I considered making a run for it and spending the rest of my days in Mexico with false papers, but I knew Natasha would find me. Even Steve hesitated for a moment before he stood up. We stood side to side in front of Nat. I guessed I should try my luck one more time.

 

“But Nat, it´s gross. We haven´t even showered yet. He smells like a gym.”

 

“Not like you are any better.” Steve mumbled under his breath but I still caught it and it seemed like the others did too, because Clint gave a loud laugh.

 

I will deny it later but I pouted at that.

 

“You both reek so stop complaining and get closer together.” My arm brushed against Steve´s and before we could do much more, Nat had pulled the sweater over our heads. I got my arm in the left sleeve and Steve got the other one. The sweater was in a pale pink and had words sewed onto it ‘This is our get along shirt’ well jokes on us. I glared at the team who all tried and failed to hold in their laughter.

 

“Let´s sit down Tones. It´s going to be just another boring day. Completely normal. There´s nothing for them to see.” I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out to Clint. We sat back down on the couch. Steve took a book from the side table and started reading.

 How was he able to be so quiet one moment ago we were in the middle of an argument screaming at each other at the top of our lungs and now he was terribly calm. No, he wasn´t fooling me, he just held it all in, such a vanilla guy. I wanted to scream at him. How could he just stop reacting to me. I hate being ignored. Idiot. The others started having conversations or went into other rooms leaving me alone with the muscular boring grandpa. Ugh….

 I started fidgeting. Were there any projects I needed to finish. Well SI would just announce our next release in two weeks. What about updates for the team. Maybe I should give Nat something as an apology, but she was the one who brought me into this situation. Ugh, damn. Why was it so freaking quiet. Math, math will help. Easy. 1 2 4 8 16 32 64 128 256 “512 1024 2048 4096 8192 16384 32768 65536”

 

“Tony, why do you already feel the need to annoy me. At least try to make this work.” Once again I was at the receiving end of one of his ‘Captain-America-is-disappointed-in-you’ glares and I didn´t even intend to get on his nerves.

 

“What? …I…urgh. I didn´t do anything.” Wait, did he just cock an eyebrow?

 

“Course not.” He looked back at his book. I huffed and I might or might not have took the hand that was imprisoned between our body´s and pushed him. Not like it did very much. I mean have you seen him?! Literally all muscles and nearly fucking 7 feet.

 

“Stop it!” He grabbed my hand and held onto it. I tried to pull it back but there wasn´t enough room and he had an iron grip. “Start acting like a grown up.”

 

I smiled at least I could make this fun. “Oh, cupcake there are a lot of people who will tell you how much of a grown up I am.” I winked at him. He started blushing furiously. Well, don´t mess with the queen. That´s what you´re gonna get.

 

“Don´t call me that and I don´t want to know what you do in your spare time.”

 

“But I wouldn´t mind at all, darling if you found out.”

 

“Urgh… just stop that.” He huffed and started ignoring me again and got back to his book. I sighed, he was no fun at all and he still held my arm. Well it´s not like he wasn´t warm or something like that. I mean if you ignore his personality my position in the sweater was comfortable with him being kind of a human heater.

 

I leaned back in the couch and pulled out my phone. I tried to concentrate on the things I was doing but my mind kept drifting back to Steve. We managed to stay like this for about an hour before Steve´s stomach growled. Right, supersoldier metabolism.

 

He turned to me and pressed my hand slightly to get my attention.

 

“Stark, let´s get…”

 

“No, I´m not standing up.”

 

“But…”

 

“I don´t care. That´s what you get for ignoring me.” Steve looked at me with an dumbfounded expression. I huffed. “Deal with it, Roger.”

 

“You know what, alright. That´s just what I´m going to do.” It took Steve one second to get his left arm around my waist and he stood up. It happened so suddenly I had to sling my legs around his middle to keep me from falling down.

 

“You jerk, let me down. That´s not how Captain America is supposed to behave.” Steve hummed and walked over to the kitchen.

 

“I´ll make sandwiches you want some?”

 

I grumbled but nodded. Somehow he managed to prepare our dinner with just one hand while still keeping me pressed to his side with the other hand. I´ll deny everything later and probably clean Jarvis’ video footage.

 

We sat back down on the couch and ate the sandwiches in silence. After that we  watched a movie. I kept staring at Steve. It´s just been two months since he came out of the ice and since then he didn´t really had much time to adapt or work trough it. Maybe I should talk to him about seeing a therapist. It must be hard on a person to lose everything.

 

“Steve?” Why did my voice sound so vulnerable. Steve turned his head to meet my eyes. I freaking blushed. “How are you.”

 

“I´m fine, I guess. I mean it´s odd.” He scratched his neck.

 

“I´m sorry. I shouldn´t have asked.” Stupid why did I do that he looked like he was going to cry. What a man made the pure Captain America cry.

 

“No Tony, it´s okey. I don´t really know. One moment I was sure I was gonna die, crashed into the ice and everything just…” He gave me a nervous laugh. I grabbed his hand and kept looking into his eyes. He swallowed. “But then I woke up here and I´ve no idea how I´m supposed to feel. I mean it´s wonderful of you to let me stay here and everything is just perfect and I know I should be happy and dear lord I am but…it´s not that easy. I still remember all those things, the war, and for me it had been just a few months and I´m sorry. I shouldn´t tell you those things, because I know there were worse things that happened to you.”

 

“Don´t apologize, I…You should just know that if you ever need to talk to me you can always come to me or hell if you don’t feel comfortable talking to me I promise you the others are just as willing to help, or we could look for a therapist. I know some good one’s or we could…”

 

“Tony…” And there was Steve with his fond and genuine smile. I squirmed in my seat.

 

“I know I´m rambling.”

 

“Tony, it´s alright. You already make me feel better. How about we finish the movie now?”

 

I nodded. At the time the credits rolled over the screen Steve had already closed his eyes.

 

“I´m sorry for what I did on the field. I didn´t mean any harm.” An arm grabbed me and pulled me into Steve´s side.

 

“I know, Tones.”

 

…

 

There were a lot of things Nat expected when she walked into the living room. But she would have never guessed to find the boys sleeping on the couch. They were cuddled together with Tony halfway sitting/lying in Steve’s lap and their arms around each other. She picked out her phone and made a photo. Oh, that was going to go on the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea if I should write a second chapter or not so please comment and tell me if you would like to read more and what you would like to see in the next chapters.
> 
> Oh and I think I´ll add the smut chapter for my ABO today. ;)


End file.
